


Stone Cold

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Worried Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: A mission that went wrong and left Lance injured.





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting a Klance story. Sorry if I mess up Keith's personality!
> 
> I also have two amazing editors of this story! So thanks to them!
> 
> Editor Lance: http://aminoapps.com/p/l5mhix
> 
> Editor J: http://aminoapps.com/p/m7176a

 

 

**_-3rd POV-_ **

It was going so well. The plan was working, until he was shoved into a hole. Not a small hole that you can just climb out. They were fighting the Galra before somebody shouldered him. Losing his balance, the snow and rocks crumbling under his feet. He felt as if he was flying, but only for seconds. Slamming his head against a rock as he fell, feeling everything go black and then feel light. 

**_-Lance POV-_ **

God, it was freezing. Why did we have a mission here? I tried to open my eyes, they felt so heavy. Something felt as if it was crushing my chest. I could hear the thumping of my heart. It felt so heavy, maybe it was overworking. Coughing, finally getting my eyes open. I was on my back, rocks and stones seemed to follow me down. How far did I fall? It looked about 20 meters. Trying to sit up, I grimace pain, it shot up from my side into my back. Gazing down, seeing a large, sharp stone stuck in my side. It was so close to my lung, to death. Was the world punishing me? 

 

I wanted to scream, not in pain, but loud enough for someone to find me. Though what's the point? I'm hurt, it would take a while to heal, even healing pod and I'd be out of commission for a while. Sadly the universe needed Voltron ready to go, and I'll only hold them back... like always. I glanced back at the stone that was in my side.

 

Did the cold make the pain less bearable? My fingers wouldn't move, what would kill me first? Blood or this cold? I could feel my head pound... is this how I'm going to die? I gazed around before locating my helmet, it was close, thought I have no motivation to move, I just wanted to lay here and fall asleep. The team would find me... or would they? The fear of the team not finding me started to become present. And even with that, I couldn't find the energy to get up. Knowing I'll only fall over. 

 

They can find someone with talent. Anyone can be replaced, we replaced Shiro. And it wasn't that hard. Sure they would have to look, but it wouldn't take long to find someone new. I'm nothing to the team, a seventh wheel. I have nothing to contribute, anyone can shoot a gun. I felt warmth leave my eyes, why was I crying?

 

_'Mijo, why are you crying?' My mother's voice spoke softly. She always did have a voice that was calming like a flower field. 'T-The monsters are back. T-...they say hateful things.' I sobbed in her shirt, feeling her softly rub my back. 'The monsters won't hurt you anyone. Just know that I love you, no matter how many monsters say no.'_

 

_'I love you too mama.'_

 

I felt so afraid back then, those monsters. They never came back, only in thoughts. Everything felt so calm, just hearing my mother's voice again. If I die now, who would tell my family? They would never see me again.

 

"Where is Lance? Did anyone see him?" A voice yelled, it sounded worried, throwing me out of my thoughts, looking at my helmet. Keith? I chuckle, but it turned into coughing... to dry heaving. My stomach turned. Getting up, or at least able to sit against the cold wall. My leg is twisted in an odd position, everything was slowly getting dark. This was it, i could feel my body getting light. Blood wasn't pouring out, but it was still a lot. Closing my eyes slowly. I can feel myself letting go of reality. Even able to feel the icy pain move up my vains, stabbing into my wounds.

 

"I'm sorry mama..." I mumble quietly before the world went silent. I just wanted to go home, I just want to be with my famuly again. To be... on Earth. 

Only hearing a sentence before I felt nothing.

 

"He's down here!" Pidge yelled. Hunk using his lion to dig the hole larger. Getting Lance out. Placing the blue armor paladin on the ground. 

 

"This has to be a joke." Keith mumbled to himself, no way Lance was hurt. That's just not real, his heart swelling inside his chest. Pidge and Hunk were trying to stop the bleeding, there was no time to wait for the ship.

_**-Keith POV-** _

My hand was shaking, there was nothing I could do. Pidge and Hunk were saying something to each other, I just don't know what though. Feeling someone gently move me into a hug, I'm crying. No, im sobbing. I tried to hold it back, no way in hell that I could. 

 

Pidge only glanced over to me, she looked slightly shocked. She never say this side of me, I never shown it.

 

Lance groaned, waking up. And looked around. Seeing everyone, it was a little blurry. Looking over at Keith. His throat felt so dry. "Hey...." He mumbled, seeing Keith look over. 

 

I quickly pulled from Shiro, running to Lance. 10 feet away. Falling to my knees and hugged him. "I thought you were gone. I-I.." "Keith.... I would never leave you that quick." He gave me a smile, even bloody, he could make me smile. "I love you... But I hate you at the same time." I smile. God, I still haven't stopped crying. These were tears of joy,.

 

I pulled away and kiss his head softly, hearing him sigh and look relaxed. "I love you too Mullet." 

 

Pidge looked up, "Come on. Lance needs medical help."

 

**\---**

**Extra:**

 

"Keith, I love you but please cut your hair!" Lance whined, seeing his boyfriend having a ponytail. 

 

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas that you would like to become a story with a ship, comment below or message me!


End file.
